Teir'Dal story (incomplete)
by mt.ghost
Summary: Read and Review


Vinr covered his face from the blasting sand. Apparently Karana had not come   
this summer to douse the flame of Solusek. The sun was just as blistering hot as it had   
ever been.  
Vinr trudged along, boots half-sinking in the soft desert sand. A roar came from   
behind him, a roar loud enough to grab his attention from the drudgery of walking in the   
intense heat. He turned his head enough to catch sigh of a sand giant.  
  
Woosh! A young elven ranger leaped from behind Vinr, firmly imbedding his   
blade in the giant's calf. With a yell, the ranger let loose all he had on the giant. Within   
moments, the giant had died.  
  
Vinr walked up behind his mysterious savior, who was breathing audibly. He   
seemed quite tired, and very red. He put his hand upon the ranger's shoulder. "I am Vinr   
Vin'Lottl, Magician extraordinaire… Who might you be?"  
  
The ranger turned around, visibly annoyed. "I didn't save you, dark elf. Don't   
think I'd do your ilk any favors. My name is Gilwen Willowshade, and you better address   
me as such. I don't want anything less than Gilwen. Nothing!" Vinr, sighed. "Yes sir,   
Gilwen. I may be a dark elf, but my 'ilk' bleeds the same as you…"  
  
Gilwen was insulted. "You're right. And we will test that theory!" With a yell   
Gilwen heaved forward with his sword. Vinr's earth elemental pet stepped in front of his   
master, taking the long of the sword. A chilling roar was let loose, then all was quiet.  
  
Gilwen hastily pursued Vinr, "My sir! I don't mean to insult…" Gilwen took   
another half-hearted slash at Vinr. "Please sir!"  
  
Vinr hit Gilwen on the head with his shovel. Gilwen shook his head a little bit,   
obviously stunned. "Take that you brute!" Vinr hit him again, and again. Gilwen put his   
arm up and caught the shovel, jerking it out of his hand and too the ground. "You will   
pay for this, dark elf!"  
  
Gilwen slashed at Vinr, tearing the sash binding the robe around his waist. Vinr,   
looked down, gasped, and then looked back at Gilwen. "How could you?!" Vinr began   
reciting some incantation. Gilwen raised an eyebrow. Fire leapt and danced around him.   
His eyes turned a bright red, and then all of that power let go.  
  
WHOOSH! Gilwen was incinerated in the fires of Solusek Ro. Vinr took this   
opportunity and turned tail to run. He had gotten two steps when he was ensnared, his   
momentum pushing him to the ground. Clawing his way back to his feet, he started to run   
again, only this time it was more of a walk than anything.  
  
"Goodbye now!" Zwwish! A breeze blew Gilwen's hair a bit and the magician   
was gone.   
  
  
  
Vinr sighed in relief when he appeared on the Freeport docks. He made his way to   
his local tavern, the Grub n Grog. The Freeport Militia regulars were in there. Drunk as   
usual. A Teir'Dal approached Vinr.  
  
The Dark Elf whispered in Vinr's ear, "Tell King Naythox Thex that the assault   
on Kelethin will proceed as planned. I know who you are, you are one of the spurned. I   
disagree with your views on deities, but you are still a child of Innoruuk. I better see you   
there…Et'Venir Xnoct" Vinr raised an eyebrow inquiringly, opened his mouth to speak,   
but before he could the mysterious dark elf was gone. He looked around, the guards were   
still rowdy, boozing it up, but no dark elf in sight.  
  
  
  
  
Vinr stepped into Neriak, the must of the cave filled the air, and echoes of water   
droplets filled his ears. Vinr sighed contently. He was home. He knew that the King was   
often found in the Neriak Library, he had seen him there many a time while he was   
reading of the history of Neriak. Which was required to become any Dark Elf Magician.  
  
Upon entering the library, all the echoing stopped, and it was completely silent.   
His footsteps and the brushing of his robe against the bookshelves were the only sounds.   
"King Naythox Thex? Hello?" a very thin Dark Elf looked towards him, his skin was   
darker than normal, his nails long and his pupils were the shape of hourglasses.  
  
"Quiet, this is the library. If you read from these books and utter the wrong words   
too loud, you might end up a spider or a dog, or worse. If I were you, I'd be quiet." Vinr   
opened his mouth slightly, hesitated a second, and asked, "Sir, I'm on an important   
mission, I must find King Naythox Thex." The dark elf said "Et'Venir Xnoct. You are   
the one that was to come. Word travels quickly. King Naythox Thex is with Innoruuk.   
The assault on the Faydark is the topic of discussion. You are required there! Let us go!"  
  
Vinr and the Wizard rematerialized in the Plane of Hate. A screech echoed   
through the empty streets and a chill ran down Vinr's spine. "Innoruuk awaits, you must   
go"  
Vinr walked off, cautiously, peering around the corner of the building a Cleric of   
Innoruuk pointed him to the stairs. "…You must not fail Innoruuk, if you do, the minions   
of Tunare will enslave the world. The Teir'Dal will be eliminated. Go"  
  
Twisted music began playing on a pipe organ. It sounded rather distant, but Vinr   
followed it, weaving through the different unoccupied houses. He entered a larger house.   
He felt rather angry. He hated being here, he hated everything about this place. He hated   
himself. The man playing the organ was about nine feet tall, he was floating and his cape   
was blowing around.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Vinr." Said a deep voice. "I am Innoruuk. You have brought word   
from our agent in Freeport, I expect?" Timidly, Vinr stepped forward and the Prince of   
Hate himself came into light, illuminated by torch light. The music continued to play, this   
time more twisted than ever. "Yes, the dark elf approached my in Grub n Grog. He told   
me to notify King Naythox Thex that the assault on the Faydark was to proceed as   
planned. Might I inquire as to when this is occurring?"  
  
King Naythox Thex appeared out of the darkness. "My child, you are the savior.   
What house are you from?" Vinr, more confident now said, "Vin'Lottl, sir" a smile   
appeared on Naythox Thex's face. "You are brother to Kaelvanae and Nilraek, yes?"   
Vinr nodded. King Naythox Thex said "Excellent, they both must be there. Tommorrow,   
11 P.M., we will meet inside Lesser Faydark, outside Castle Mistmoore. Our assault will   
consist of destroying Felwithe and killing King Tearis Thex. Then we will proceed to   
Kelethin. We mustn't allow any messengers to carry word to Kelethin. That is it. In and   
out. We need to eradicate the minions of Tunare everywhere in Norrath. Nothing will   
stand in our way!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
